


Tidbits

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Humor, implied partial nudity, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Just a couple of random ideas I came up with and didn’t know what to do with them.





	1. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine joins a debate between Peter and Ray.

Janine and the Ghostbusters had been working together for three months. The whole Gozer thing was over and they had settled into somewhat of a routine, if this sort of business can ever be routine.

The guys were upstairs having breakfast in the kitchen. Janine came in noticing some sort of debate going on between Peter and Ray. Winston was eating oatmeal, enjoying the show. Egon was sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper.

Janine came in to put her lunch in the fridge for later. “Good morning Gentlemen...Dr. V,” she grinned mischievously. 

Peter was so engaged in his debate with Ray, he didn’t even notice Janine’s sarcastic jab.

Janine walked back over to the table, standing next to Egon. “What did I walk in on?” She whispered. 

“A debate about the best superhero,” Winston replied, with a mouthful of oatmeal.

“Oh,” She said. She sat down between Egon and Peter. “So,” she addressed Peter and Ray. “Who’s the choices: Marvel or DC?”

Peter gave Janine a skeptical look. “DC. Raymond here thinks Superman is the best superhero.”

“And who gets your vote?” Janine asked Peter with a smirk. 

“Batman, of course,” he replied confidently. 

Janine snorted. “Oh please! Batman’s just a rich, good looking guy who has a bunch of neat gadgets!”

Egon, Winston and Ray looked at each other surprised. 

Winston gave Egon a playful wink. “This should be interesting,” he said to Egon. 

“Indeed,” Egon agreed, laying his newspaper down. He wanted to watch this.

Peter gave Janine a look that said, “This means war.”

“Explain yourself,” Peter told Janine.

“Batman doesn’t have any real super powers,” Janine explained. “You could put a gun to his head and blow his brains out just as easily as me or you. He’s mortal just like us.”

Ray sat back in his chair, smiling. “There ya go!” He teased Peter. 

Peter was not giving up that easily. “So who do you think is the best superhero?” 

Janine grinned. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh God, you’re a Wonder Woman fan, aren’t you?”

“What girl isn’t?!” Janine said enthusiastically. 

“So I guess you’re on Ray’s side with Superman?” Peter asked.

“Well, he is from another planet,” Janine replied.

“And has actual super powers,” Ray added, a little too cheerfully.

Peter’s smug expression returned. “Alright, riddle me this,” he said, leaning towards Janine. “Who would make the best superhero couple?”

Janine smirked. “Superman and Wonder Woman,” she replied.

Ray gave her a high five.

Peter threw his arms up in the air. “What makes you think Batman wouldn’t be the right guy?!”

Janine stood up, standing between Peter and Egon. She looked at Peter and said, “Wonder Woman is an Amazon princess. She’d need a real man who can handle her,” she purred, adding emphasis to the word real and winking playfully at Egon.

“See ya later boys,” she said as she walked towards the stairs, going to her desk.

Winston laughed. “That was fun!”

Ray said, “I’ll say! I never would’ve pegged Janine for a comic book nerd!”

Peter grinned despite himself. “Yeah, and now Spengs knows what catches her fancy!”

Egon just sat there, too stunned to move. “Oh crumbs, I hope this doesn’t get awkward,” he thought.


	2. Rising to the Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon gets a look at Janine after Slimer disrupts her shower at the Firehouse.

It had been a long day at Ghostbusters Central. Janine had an anniversary dinner for her parents to attend. She thought she’d save time by taking a quick shower then changing at work.

She had just finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and had shut off the water when, suddenly, Slimer came bursting through the bathroom door, leaving a large, green, gooey spot on it.

“SLIMER!!” Janine’s screams could be heard throughout the entire Firehouse.

Egon came running from the lab, Peter and Ray came running up the stairs, and Winston was coming from the direction of the rec room. 

Slimer came flying back into the hallway, headed up through the ceiling towards the bunk room. 

“Stay off my bed, Spud!” Peter yelled. 

The bathroom door flew open, a very mad Janine standing there wrapped in only a towel. Her hair was still dripping from the shower, water running down her neck, onto her shoulders, and down her legs that were visible from under the towel.

Egon’s mouth dropped open, his eyes wide. He was speechless. 

“I thought you guys had trained him to stay outta the damn bathroom when I’m in there!” Janine screamed. 

She then took a good look at her captive audience. 

She of course noticed Egon’s statuesque body, with a look on his face that she would’ve paid good money to see.

Peter was standing behind Egon, grinning from ear to ear.

Ray has turned his head as soon as he had gotten a glimpse of Janine, blushing profusely.

Winston had looked away, placing his hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. 

Janine, looking down at herself and realizing her state of undress, rolled her eyes. “Oh shit!” she mumbled, then stepped back in the bathroom, slamming the door.

Winston and Ray went up to the rec room, trying to get out of sight as fast as possible. They didn’t want Janine to think they were trying to sneak another peek.

Peter looked at Egon, eyeing him up and down, then back up again. He playfully slapped Egon on the shoulder.

“Well, Big Guy, Janine certainly has an effect on you!” He laughed, gesturing down to Egon’s crotch.

“Good thing she doesn’t have that effect on all of us!” Peter said with a laugh, going back downstairs. 

Egon glanced down at his growing erection, then rolled his eyes. “Great,” he said to himself.


	3. Wedding Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine is tired of everyone around her who seems to be getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered how Janine would’ve reacted if she had found out what had happened between Egon and Dixie in “Til Death Do Us Part”? As far as I know, she never found out. This is my take on it if she had.

It was early Monday morning on the day Janine was to return from her vacation. The guys had decided it would be best if they didn’t say anything to her about what had happened with Egon and Dixie, given her obvious feelings towards Egon.

They had bribed Slimer to not say anything. 

Janine came upstairs to put her lunch in the fridge and a box of donuts on the kitchen table. Ray and Winston were getting their morning cup of coffee. Egon was hiding in the lab, while Peter was in the shower. 

“Morning boys,” Janine said.

“Hi, Janine!” Ray replied. “It’s great to have you back!”

“Yeah, wasn’t the same without you!” Winston agreed.

Janine smiled. “Thanks, I’m actually glad to be back, too.”

“Your vacation wasn’t enjoyable?” Ray asked.

Janine frowned. “Not as much as I had hoped.”

With that, she turned and went downstairs. 

Later that morning, Peter had come downstairs, ready to get back to his usual verbal warfare with Janine.

“Hey there, Big J,” he said cheerily. “Glad you’re back.”

Janine gave him a smirk. “You guys act like the temp wasn’t good enough?”

Peter wrinkled up his nose. “Nah, it just wasn’t the same.”

“Where’s Egon? I’ve seen everybody but him....and Slimer. Oh God, you didn’t finally follow through on your threats to trap Slimer, did you?!”

Peter grinned. “As tempting as that would be, no. He’s messing around here somewhere; I’m surprised he didn’t show when you came in with the donuts.”

“And Egon?” Janine asked, worriedly.

“Where else?” Peter replied, looking up at the ceiling, implying the lab.

Janine nodded and smiled.

Later on at lunch, Peter, Ray and Winston had gathered in the kitchen for lunch. Slimer had finally shown up. Janine joined them. 

As Janine sat down, she asked the group, “so, anything interesting happen while I was gone last week?”

They all looked at each other, questioning expressions on their faces. When no one had said anything, Janine looked up from her sandwich. 

Peter tried to smooth the subject over. “Oh, you know, the usual antics.”

Janine giggled. “So Egon managed to blow up the lab, huh?”

“No, just the kitchen,” Slimer mumbled with a mouthful of food.

“Slimer!” Ray shouted.

Janine looked confused. “The kitchen? Why the kitchen?”

Slimer continued to slip out details, forgetting the rule to not tell Janine. “Dixie bad ghost, kissed Egon, wedding cake.”

Janine almost choked on her sandwich. She threw it down on the table. “Wait, wait, wait! What about kissing Egon? And a wedding cake?! And who the hell is Dixie?!” Her voice got louder with each question.

“Way to go, big mouth!” Peter mumbled to Slimer.

Ray, Winston and Peter filled Janine in on the details. She stood up, her chair sliding back abruptly. As if on cue, Egon walked into the kitchen. 

Janine, her face red and contorted in rage, rushed up to Egon, her right index finger pointed in his face, screamed, “You jerk! Guess it’s a good thing I was only gone a week! Or else, you might’ve gotten some troll pregnant!”

She stormed downstairs to her desk. Egon glared at the others. 

“I thought we had decided to not tell her!” he said sternly.

Peter frowned, “Yeah, the Spud let it slip.”

“We filled her in on the details,” Ray admitted.

Winston gave Egon a wary look. “Guess we need to do some damage control?”

Egon sighed heavily. “I’ll do it.”

As Egon walked to Janine’s desk, he could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were swollen and red. She had her makeup compact out, trying to repair the smudged look her tears had caused.

“Doesn’t matter what you do, you’ll still be beautiful,” Egon said warmly.

Janine put up the compact, looking at him with a grin, despite her anger with him. 

“And you’re not a jerk,” she replied. “I’m sorry, Egon. I just had a really bad week and thought I’d be more comfortable being back here.”

Egon was confused. “Your vacation wasn’t comfortable?”

Janine lightly snorted. “I spent most of my week helping my cousin fit into her wedding dress, insisting that she wasn’t too fat, was yet another bridesmaid in someone else’s wedding, and listened to my family’s rants about ‘when is it gonna be your turn?’ and ‘found a boyfriend yet?’ and ‘you’re not getting any younger!’ So I thought when I got back here, the last thing I’d have to worry about is a bunch of wedding nonsense!”

She broke down into another round of tears. Egon reached to get the box of tissues Janine keeps on her desk. He handed her a handful. As she carefully dabbed her eyes, she looked at Egon.

He looked back at her with such hurt; the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. “Janine, I’m sorry. We didn’t realize that’s why you were going on vacation.”

“Yeah, I didn’t broadcast it.”

“Well, I assure you, the nonsense that happened here wasn’t my intentions.”

“I know. I just blew a fuse. I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t your fault. And if it wasn’t for Slimer, you’d be in a real mess right now!”

Egon chuckled lightly. “That’s true.” 

Egon reached over to hold Janine’s hand. “Let me know the next time you have a wedding to attend. I’ll accompany you - it might also help put an end to your family’s rantings.”

Janine smiled brightly. “Thanks, that would really help!”

Egon stood getting ready to head back upstairs. He stopped, looking back at Janine. 

“And Janine?” He said.

“Yes?” She answered. 

“Don’t worry, one day it will be your turn.” Egon smiled, one of the most warmest smiles he’d ever given her.

Janine smiled back, her heart fluttering just a bit.


	4. Hawaiian Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine have finally tied the knot and on their honeymoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff; I will not apologize for it!

Egon woke and was relieved to see that the last twenty-four hours wasn’t a dream. It was real and still in progress. He was lying in a king sized bed with a beautiful view of the ocean. But he had an even more beautiful view lying in his arms: Janine Melnitz, now Spengler. 

Her wedding gown had been carefully draped across the chair on the other side of the room. His tuxedo had been left on the floor; apparently, he had been quite anxious to consummate their union.

He looked down at his bride sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. They had been through so much over the years: Gozer, Ragnarok, The Boogeyman, And of course, the Lotsabucks. Egon still dealt with the guilt, even though Janine had repeatedly assured him that she wasn’t holding a grudge. 

He remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. “Egon, I don’t blame you. This was all my doing; I was stupid and desperate. But this whole experience has made us appreciate each other more. So, I just look at it that way.”

It had been a year since then. A year that had been full of firsts for them. Their first date at a lovely upscale Italian restaurant, the first time they made love a week later, Janine’s offer to him to move in with her, and then the proposal in the park. 

And now here they are, finally husband and wife, in Hawaii on their honeymoon. Even though last night wasn’t their first time making love, it was as a married couple. It had been more magical than ever; maybe because they were in a tropical paradise?

Janine stirred, opening her eyes to see Egon smiling at her. She smiled back, a twinkle in her eyes that he hadn’t seen in a while. “Good morning, husband,” she purred.

“Good morning to you, wife,” he replied, his smile widening.

“Whatcha lookin at?” She giggled.

“How beautiful and peaceful you are,” Egon answered.

“Well, whaddya wanna do today?” Janine asked as she raised up slightly.

Egon smiled mischievously, gently laying her back down and hovering above her. “This.” He then kissed her passionately on the lips. 

As he broke away to come up for air, Janine giggled again. “We might need to see the beach at some point.”

Egon leered at her. “Well, we can go now.” He playfully started to get up.

Janine quickly pulled him back down. “We’re here all week; how about tomorrow?”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Egon said as he leaned down again for another kiss.


	5. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the reactions of GB2 movie from mostly Janine’s perspective. Hint: she’s not happy.

Peter was very excited. The producer in Hollywood that had pitched the idea of the motion picture based on the Ghostbusters had called. The response to that movie was so good, they had decided to make another one.

“Now mind you, Dr. Venkman, this movie will not be based on actual events like the first one,” the producer said. “The rest of the writers on my team want to step out with their own story. But we would like you and your team’s opinions and advice on the nature of something we can use.”

“Not a problem,” Peter agreed. “We’ve got plenty of goopers you can use as your villain.”

As the months passed, the guys were looking forward to receiving the draft of the script. They had been out on a call when the package arrived. Ray ran up to Janine’s desk.

“Wow! It’s here! Thanks Janine!” Ray shouted as he grabbed the package and headed upstairs. 

Janine joined the guys in the rec room. Winston realized there was a video tape included along with a note. 

“Here’s a video of the unofficial trailer for the movie,” Winston read. “Enjoy! It’s signed by the producer!”

Peter slid the tape into the VCR. Janine had gotten up to grab a soda in the kitchen. She was watching as she poured her drink. They were all grinning and laughing until…….a scene that had Janine paired up with Louis in a very provocative situation showed. Their expressions became blank and silence fell over the room. The guys slowly turned to see Janine’s expression.

Her eyes were narrowed, her face was as red as her hair, and she had a death grip on the soda can. To everyone’s surprise, she quietly set down her drink and calmly returned downstairs. 

They cautiously got up and headed to the garage area. Halfway down the hallway, they heard it; Janine’s distinct Brooklyn accent. 

“You listen to me, you sack of shit! I wanna talk to the producer of this fucking movie! No! I will not calm down! Oh really?! Ya wanna go down that road with me?! You and what army?! I don’t give a damn if he’s meeting with the President! You get him on this line right now! Ha! You think that scares me? Honey, I work with shit like that on a daily basis! We eat ghosts like that for breakfast! You tell him Janine Melnitz is on the line and his ass is MINE!”

By then, the guys had reached her desk. Peter grabbed the phone from her and hung up. Egon stepped over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She just jerked away.

“Dr. Venkman! What the hell is wrong with you?! Give me the phone!” Janine yelled.

“Now Janine, I need you to calm down and let’s talk about this,” Peter said calmly.

“Don’t you analyze me!” Janine screamed.

“I think they meant that as a way to bring in some fun,” Ray suggested. 

That didn’t help; it only fueled Janine’s already out of control fire. “Yeah, cause all they use me for is comic relief!” She retorted. Janine stormed back towards the stairs. 

“I’m sure that’s not how they meant it,” Winston said as he tried to calm her down. 

Janine turned to face them, tears running down her face. “You guys don’t get it. You all are the heroes; everybody roots for the hero. I’m nobody; always have been. I’m just the secretary; nobody gives a damn.”

“Janine, that’s not true!” Egon replied. “This business would not run smoothly without you.”

“And you know we’d never be able to keep up with our schedule without you,” Ray added. 

Janine smiled weakly. “Well, feel free to attend this movie without me.” She slowly walked upstairs. 

The next several months went by; finally, the movie was finished and the Ghostbusters had received their official invitations for the premiere.

“Alright! We’ve got the invites for the movie premiere and the after party!” Peter shouted. 

“Wow! The premiere is right here in New York!” Ray exclaimed. 

“Looks like we’re gonna need to go tuxedo shopping,” Winston suggested. 

“Yeah! And I’ll give you a bonus Janine! Get you an evening gown for the red carpet!” Peter said.

Janine continued working at her computer. “Keep it Dr. V.”

They looked at each other in shock. Peter blinked several times, then turned to face Janine. 

“I’m sorry. Did you just say keep it?!”

“You heard right,” she said.

“Are you sick?” Peter teased. 

“I’m not going to need it,” she responded.

“Ok, I know you don’t make enough to be able to afford one. What gives?” Peter said.

“I don’t need it because I’m not going,” Janine said calmly.

“Oh come on! We all have to go, as a group!” Peter whined.

“I’m. Not. Going,” Janine said between clenched teeth. She then stood and went downstairs to perform her daily containment unit check. 

“Ok, she’s gotta go,” Peter said. “We all need to be there...as a group. Her absence might lead to rumors. You know how these paparazzi are!”

Egon frowned. “Is that the real reason you want Janine to go? You’re worried about bad press?!”

“Well, no...not exactly,” Peter explained. “I just want us all to go; we’re a team. And the team needs to stick together.”

“Maybe we can convince her to go?” Winston said. 

Peter put his arm around Egon’s shoulder. “Spengs….why don’t you see what you can do to sway our reluctant secretary?” He gave Egon a sly wink.

Egon sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Peter, Ray and Winston made themselves scarce, leaving Egon in the garage area. When Janine returned upstairs, she thought it a bit strange that Egon was at her desk.

“Something I Can help you with, Dr. Spengler?” She asked with that starry eyed look.

Egon cleared his throat. “Ahem…..well…..umm…Peter would really appreciate it if you’d change your mind about the premiere.”

“I bet,” she said, her tone turning sarcastic.

“Exactly why is this such an issue for you?” Egon asked, genuinely interested.

Janine sighed. “I hate that it makes me look stupid. And pairing me up with LOUIS?! As if he needs any encouragement!”

“What do you mean?”

“He has been following me around for the last few weeks like a puppy with a leash! Sometimes I go to the bathroom just to get away from him!”

Egon raised an eyebrow. “I see. I didn’t realize that.”

“And once he sees THIS, I’ll never be able to keep him away!”

Egon stepped forward, gently taking Janine by her arm. “I’ll make you a deal: you attend the premiere and the after party; I will be your exclusive date for the evening.”

Janine’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “The entire evening?” Her eyes narrowed, trying to read any signs of Egon possibly trying to trick her.

Egon nodded. “From the moment we leave for the premiere until you are safely home.”

She smiled. “DEAL!”

They shook hands. Egon then excused himself to tell the others the good news.

The night of the premiere came. Janine had brought her gown and accessories to change at the Firehouse. Peter, Ray and Winston were waiting in the garage area. They had on Black and white tuxedos, looking very 007-ish. Egon was patiently waiting in the hallway outside the bathroom. He also had a black and white tuxedo. 

The bathroom door opened, Egon’s eyes almost bulging. Before him stood Janine. She was wearing a stunning silver strapless evening gown. It was form fitting with glimmering sequins along the top. Her hair was swept up into a small French twist with dangling silver earrings. Her matching pumps completed the ensemble. 

Egon graciously stepped forward, offering her his arm. “You look….absolutely beautiful,” he said softly. 

“Thanks. And you look dashing!” Janine replied as she looped her arm through his.

They went downstairs, Janine getting similar looks and compliments from the other Busters. The limo had arrived. 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Peter announced. 

“I thought Louis was coming?” Ray whispered to Winston. 

“He’s meeting us there,” Winston replied.

They made their entrance on the red carpet, with Peter in all his glory. He made a point of posing for the reporters onsite. The rest just went inside. 

Janine was tense throughout the entire movie, especially the scenes with her and Louis. Egon, sensing the tension, quietly slipped his arm around her. That helped not only calm Janine, but it also kept Louis at bay, who had strategically worked it out to sit on the other side of Egon. 

She was particularly quiet in the limo as they went to the after party. As soon as they had finished with the reporters, Janine made a line straight for the open bar. Louis tried several times to get a dance with Janie, but Egon stayed true to his word. He politely yet sternly told Louis that Janine was his date for the night; he had promised each dance with her. 

Finally, around two o’clock in the morning, Egon approached Peter, Ray and Winston. “I’m going to get a cab and take Janine home. She’s had more than enough to drink; I don’t want her doing or saying anything in public that she may regret in the morning.”

“Good idea,” Winston agreed. “We’ll catch ya later!”

As Egon walked Janine upstairs to her apartment, she was starting to shift from funny drunk talk to sappy drunk talk. 

“Ya know, why don’t they just have me sitting at the desk taking phone calls like the first movie? That’s all I do anyway; I’m just a secretary.”

Egon helped her inside the apartment, them closed the door. He walked Janine to the kitchen counter to lean on. 

“Janine, you are never ‘just a secretary.’ You are an important part of the team.”

“Phhh, nah. Just a glorified operator,” Janine said as she slipped off her shoes. Then, she started to get more emotional. “Why does my life have to be so damn hard?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand..,” Egon said.

“If you’re willing to be my date, then why haven’t you kissed me yet? I’ve been waiting for five damn years!” 

Egon studied Janine’s features, trying to determine her level of drunkenness. “How much did you have to drink tonight?”

Janine looked at him directly, her eyes filled with love, concern and a hint of lust. The glassy look was gone, replaced with a much sober look. “I can handle my liquor and haven’t had nearly enough to get wasted.” She narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

Without a word, Egon pulled her against him, kissing her deeply on the lips. Janine wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning into the kiss. His hands rested on her shoulders, slowly rubbing down her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. As his lips moved down her neck, Janine’s fingernails lightly dug into Egon’s jacket sleeves, her breath hitching. 

“Oh Egon,” she gasped, “I’m gonna kill you if you’re only teasing.”

He smiled against her skin, whispering into her ear, “I do not tease.”

Egon slowly pulled back to look at Janine. “I simply did not want to take advantage of you if you were drunk.”

“I don’t give a damn if I’m unconscious! Please!” Janine begged.

“Necrophilia is not my thing,” Egon replied coyly. 

“What is your thing?” Janine asked seductively. 

Egon didn’t say a word. He simply smiled and took her by the hand. Together, they made their way to her bedroom so he could show her.

It was four o’clock am when Peter, Winston and Ray wearily made their way back to the Firehouse. They got to the bunk room and realized Egon wasn’t there.

“When did Egon take Janine home?” Ray asked. 

“Around two o’clock I think,” Winston replied.

They looked at each other, grins spreading across each man’s face. 

“I’ll be damned!” Peter shouted. “Isn’t this an interesting development!” He laughed.

“Guess we’ll get the details later?” Ray smiled.

They retired to their respective beds, eager for rest but also eager to hear how Egon was gonna explain his way out of this one.


End file.
